OBJECTIVE: Comparative morphology of the plasmic membranes from lactating tissues and mammary carcinomas: a) Membrane events during milk fat secretion; b) transformation of endoplasmic reticulum and golgi membrane during formation of fat droplet; c) structural transformation of the membrane envelope of the milk fat globule after secretion and during isolation procedures.